Super Star Wars
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar= Sculptured Software | uitgever = LucasArts | uitgavedatum = November 1992 | genre= Platform | aantalspelers= 1 | rating= | platform= Super Nintendo Wii }} 250px|thumb|Dune Sea level 250px|thumb|Mos Eisley 1 level 250px|thumb|Cantina level Super Star Wars is het eerste ‘Super’ spel van Star Wars dat op de Super Nintendo verscheen in 1992. In 2009 werd het ook als een downloadbaar spel aangeboden voor de Wii. Super Star Wars is een platformspel dat echter ook enkele levels kent waarmee je met een voertuig en of schip moet vliegen, soms met een 1st person zicht, soms met een 3rd person zicht. In 1992 werd dit spel als één van de beste platformspellen beschouwd omwille van de erg mooie graphics. Verhaal Het verhaal volgt grotendeels hetzelfde verhaal als de film. In de loop van het spel kan je drie personages besturen, Luke Skywalker, Chewbacca en Han Solo. Je vliegt met een X-34 Landspeeder en een X-Wing Starfighter. De levels worden afgewisseld door ‘cutscenes’ die het verhaal uitleggen. Levels * Level 1: The Dune Sea-Boss. Je baant je een weg door de Dune Sea en vecht onder andere tegen tegen mini-Sarlaccs, Womp Rats en Mynocks. Eindbaas: Sarlacc Pit Monster. * Level 2: Landspeeder. Je vliegt met je X-34 Landspeeder naar de Sandcrawler van de Jawas. * Level 3: Sandcrawler. Je baant je een weg via verschillende platformen naar de ingang op de Sandcrawler. * Level 4: Sandcrawler. In de Sandcrawler moet je R2-D2 zoeken doorheen platformen, Droids en lava. Eindbaas: Jawenko Lava Beast. * Level 5: Land of the Sand People. Je strijdt tegen de Sand People en Banthas. Eindbaas: Mutant Womp Rat. * Level 6: Land of the Banthas. Op het einde van deze moeilijke level vind je Ben Kenobi. * Level 7: Landspeeder 2. Je vliegt nu naar Mos Eisley. * Level 8: Mos Eisley. Je probeert de Mos Eisley Cantina te bereiken tegen Sandtroopers. * Level 9: The Cantina. Je zoekt Han Solo in deze level en je kan nu ook met Chewbacca spelen. Eindbaas: Mantellian Savrip Kalhar. * Level 10: Mos Eisley 2. Je kan nu ook met Han Solo spelen en je baant je een weg door Sandtroopers, Bounty Hunters en Droids in de Docking Bays. Eindbaas: Imperial Hover Combat Carrier. * Level 11: Death Star Hangar Bay. Je springt over schachten en mijdt TIE Fighters en allerhande Droids en Stormtroopers. Eindbaas: Imperial Loader Droid * Level 12: Death Star Detention Block. Je probeert nu Leia te bevrijden. Eindbaas: Detention Guard Boss. * Level 13: Tractor Beam Chasm. Deze verticale level leidt je uit de Death Star I. Eindbaas: Tractor Beam. * Level 14: Death Star Surface. Nu vlieg je met je X-Wing Starfighter (3rd person) * Level 15: Death Star Trench Run. Nu vlieg je opnieuw met je X-Wing maar in 1st person view. Eindbaas: TIE Advanced x1 Wapens & Power-ups * Laser Blaster * Flame Blaster * Proton Seeker * Rapid Ion Gun * Plasma Wave Blaster * Lightsaber (enkel Luke Skywalker) * Plasma Shield – Tijdelijk onoverwinnelijk * Thermal Detonator – Alle vijanden op het scherm verdwijnen * Health (Small and Large) – Hartjes doen de levensenergie toenemen * Time – Extra tijd om de level te voltooien * Bonus - 2x punten in de vorm van de helm van Darth Vader * Health Sword – de lengte van de levensenergie wordt groter * Extra Life – een extra leven in de vorm van het hoofd van het personage Cantina Aliens *Aqualish *Shistavanen *Kubaz *Devaronian *Mantellian Savrip *Duros *Rodian Respons De ‘Super’ Star Wars spellen werden zeer goed beoordeeld en ontvangen bij de fans omwille van hun avontuurlijk gehalte, herspeelbaarheid, de originele soundtrack van John Williams en de destijds erg mooie graphics. Het enige nadeel aan de reeks was de erg hoge moeilijkheidsgraad van bepaalde levels. category:Games